


Reset

by Superwholock101



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 10 lives, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Character Death, Fluffy, Grieving Dean Winchester, Happy Castiel, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock101/pseuds/Superwholock101
Summary: Everyone starts out with ten lives.  Dean has only one life left. At his age, he shouldn't have used more than 2 or 3. That was the average. But Dean was not your average guy. His mother had lost her last life in a fire, in which his younger brother, his father and himself all lost a life too. Dean’s been giving his own lives to Sammy over and over ever since the fire.On the other hand, Castiel has been extremely cautious with his. He has only ever lost one life. However when he sees a green-eyed guy, about the same age as him dying on the pavement in front of him after having just saved a teenage kid from getting hit by a car. Castiel can see that his last life is about to fade. He makes the decision to give him one of his lives…Or"Love is selfless, not selfish"





	Reset

Someone once told Dean that love is selfless, that love is about making sacrifices and putting the person you most care about first. Every time he gave Sam one of his lives, he would remember those words.  
Dean doesn’t remember much about the night their house burnt down, only that he quickly fell asleep soon after his mom had said goodnight to him. He’s not sure where the fire started, but firefighters think it was in the wiring. He remembers waking up to an inferno. The smoke billowing black across the room, filling his lungs. How he started coughing instantly as were the tears that washed over his eyes. 

Then everything going black.

When Dean woke up, he could hear the loud sirens emanating from a nearby ambulance. He saw the flames burn with colors he never thought they would, roaring as they consumed what was once their home. His eyes rummaged around the firefighters and paramedics, they moved from face to face until they landed on his little brother. His brother was surrounded by paramedics, he was coughing violently.

“Hey, kid. How are you feeling?” a female paramedic asks him. Her face is calm and gentle, it makes Dean relax a little. He still doesn’t answer though. His eyes are still on Sam. “Where’s my mom?” he croaks. The girl’s calm expression falters for a moment. She gives Dean a sad smile and points to his dad.

Dean doesn’t hesitate to start running towards him, his lip is trembling and his eyes have gotten all moist before he can wipe them away with his sleeve, “Dad!” he shouts. His dad is absently staring at what was once their home, his back to Dean. The house is now reduced to nothing but ashes and charcoal. “What’s wrong?”

His dad won’t meet his eyes and when they finally do Dean can see the sadness inside them, the brown too glossy. He takes a deep breath. “Your mother didn’t make it Dean,” he says “She lost her last life”

Dean stood still. He shook his head, it can’t be. His mom told him that she still had two more lives left. 

This isn’t real.

Dean can feel his heartbeat quicken, his inner dialogue whispering to him, "It's terrible, not coming back, fire, death, Sammy ..." The world seems closer to his eyes and the air becomes more soupy, harder to breathe. His thoughts scatter like there's an electrical storm in his head, too many short-circuits to make any sense. 

“Dean I need you to stay strong right now,” his dad says.

“What’s wrong with Sammy?” Dean blurts out. Sam’s still laying on a gurney surrounded by paramedics and it makes Dean anxious. 

“Sam inhaled a lot of smoke while he re-started. They didn’t want him to lose another life, not at his age. " his dad says.

"They’re saving him” 

____________________

Little did Dean know, everything would be downhill after that night without the presence of his mom. His father never had a sober day if he could help it after that. He did everything drunk. He drove and shopped drunk. His father wasted all his lives and he died with his only friend by his side, a bottle of whiskey. Dean knew his father never really got over the trauma, he couldn’t bear to sober up, to remember that his perfect wife was gone.

Dean was forced to grow up immediately, and he really didn't have an opportunity to be a teenager. He had to be more than just a brother, all while dealing with his own grief and anxiety. As Sam grew older, the more resentment and anger he had towards Dean. He got into more trouble and quickly began to lose his lives too. However, Dean knew that inside, Sam was gentle and kind. He was a fighter, never staying down if he fell or got knocked. He would go out of his way to be nice to other kids at school but mostly stuck to just two friends who didn’t mind how old his clothes were. Sam was a teacher pleaser, always doing his best in classes and clever too, learning quickly. But Sam’s childhood was rough from the start, losing both of his parents before the age of 13. Dean wishes he could have saved his mom that night, but he was just a kid back then.

No matter how much Sam tries to push him away, Dean will always be there for him. Ready to give Sam one of his lives. Sam deserves better and Dean will make sure that his brother grows up to have a great life. To have a family of his own, even if Dean might not live to witness it.

Which is how Dean finds himself right now, fading. 

Losing his last life.

The moment he saw that car about to hit Sam, he knew it was over for him. The pain from the impact that burned like fire was now fading away to an icy numbness. Black filling the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat. His breathing came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as he laid there, then, he heard voices. One of them standing out from the rest. 

It was Sam. 

People began swarming all over him, trying to help him, he realized. They wanted to save him. If he could have, he would have laughed. Surely they could tell that it was far too late for him to be saved. Yet, Dean knew that inside he wanted to be saved, he wanted a rescuing hand to tow him back to life, to the world he knows, to experience things differently than he has before...

Dean blinked his last second…

The last thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes.


End file.
